Queen Among Witches
by Caitydubbelyew
Summary: Lucy sensed them a just seconds before they arrived. She was walking along a street in London when she felt the familiar pull of magic. She thought, perhaps, that she was imagining it but automatically turned into the alleyway without a second thought. She stopped and waited expectantly for a second before there was a soft 'pop' and a group of people twisted out of the air.
1. Aslan's Blessed

**Disclaimer: anything recognizable belongs to either J.K. Rowling or C.S. Lewis**

* * *

_Lucy sensed them a just seconds before they arrived. She was walking along a street in London when she felt the familiar pull of magic. She thought, perhaps, that she was imagining it but automatically turned into the alleyway without a second thought. She stopped and waited expectantly for a second before there was a soft 'pop' and a group of people twisted out of the air._

* * *

1 Aslan's Blessed

Lucy sensed them a just seconds before they arrived. She was walking along a street in London, thinking about Narnia, when she felt the familiar pull of magic. She thought, perhaps, that she was imagining it as part of her daydream but automatically turned into the alleyway without a second thought. This magic was good, she could feel it, and so she felt quite safe going toward it. She stopped and waited expectantly for a second before there was a soft 'pop' and a group of people twisted out of the air. Much like the dryads could do with leaves or petals, though they usually preferred to stay solid.

The group was obviously a family. There were three adults and two children. A tall man with unruly black hair and grey eyes was holding on to a young boy with the same untamable mop with hazel eyes while a red haired woman with hazel eyes had another boy, also with black hair and ice blue eyes. There was another woman with them probably related to the blue-eyed boy. The black haired man and red haired woman were obviously married and the hazel-eyed boy was their son while the other boy and woman resembled each other.

The man muttered something and she saw a tiny silver streak disappear round the corner behind him.

* * *

James

I was surprised to find upon arrival a person in the alleyway where we apperated and Dad immediately sent a patronus to call for help. She's small, just a girl but she seems older. Like an adult trapped in a child's body. It appeared she had been waiting for us or, at the very least, expecting us. She's looking at us with an excited expression and a small smirk on her face.

"What are you?" She asked.

Not who are you, not where did you come from, not did you just use magic just "what are you?" This girl really is strange.

"... Not a dryad, you don't look anything like one, obviously not a centaur, not hags, you're not ugly, too small for a giant and quite frankly they are too stupid to do magic anyway, not a star, wrong kind of clothing, not a dwarf, too tall and you don't seem like sorcerers. Therefore you must be witches and wizards."

I stared at her dumbfounded. She knows too much, Mum or Dad will have to obliviate her. There is something else there as well though; behind the excited look she seems to be calculating something, sizing us up almost. She shouldn't be too much of a problem though, it doesn't seem like she would be much of a match for two highly qualified wizards.

* * *

Lucy

I watched them closely with a small smirk. They seemed shocked at the extent of my knowledge. They thought I was a regular human. Unknown to them I've been testing the magic around them while distracting them with pointless chatter and now have a basic idea of what each one is capable of. They are all competent enough but I'm sure I'll be able to handle whatever they send my way and if the person they've sent a message to is anything close to them in power, I won't have trouble with them either.

There was another 'pop' and an old man appeared. He was tall with long grey hair and beard. His blue eyes were covered by half moon spectacles perched on the end of is long nose and was wearing brightly coloured robes. My head snapped in his direction at once and I stood for a while, holding his gaze. He was a lot more powerful than any of the other wizards there and I would have a little more difficulty if he tried anything, though I'm still pretty sure I'm quite safe.

I can tell that the old man is surprised at my size but he can probably sense the little bit of power I was using to check their abilities. I can't blame him though, they'd probably thought I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

* * *

Dumbledore

To say that I was surprised would be an understatement. This girl is the very one I was going to come into London later to see.

The family is interesting, they all appeared on my list in red ink, right at the top. Red meant that the students had an unusually high magical energy. The only other people like that were. James Potter, Sirius and Bellatrix Black, Lily Evans, Severus Snape, Molly Weasley, Alice Prewett and Frank Longbottom. All of these children were different, they had been marked for Hogwarts since they were small but when a group of children, some over Hogwarts age, suddenly pitch up on the list in the brightest red ink that I've ever seen, it is a strange thing indeed.

This girl is only ten but she's controlling her magic, hiding some of it maybe, because if she shows up that bright red on the list, I should be able to sense more power from her. Then there was the fact that she was expecting the others when they arrived. Anyone who knew how to sense magic could tell a few seconds ahead when someone was going to apperate, but that's very advanced magic that hardly anyone knows.

* * *

Sirius

He was just standing there looking at her. It wasn't even as if she was that pretty. Okay she was, but she seemed too old for her body. It was creepy; she was looking at _Dumbledore_ as if she was his equal, maybe even slightly superior to him. Everyone I know, even if they don't like to admit it, respects Dumbledore.

* * *

Lucy

"James, Sirius, I see you've met your year-mate, Lucy Pevensie" I scowled as he spoke.

There was something slightly familiar about him. He was similar to Dr Cornelius and the Professor, and what did he mean year-mate? I go to an all girls' boarding school. I put on my most royal attitude, the one reserved for Telmarine and Calormene delegations who won't listen and said one word with as much authority as I could muster: "Explain."

* * *

Andromeda

Who did this girl think she was ordering Dumbledore around? And he just smiled at her! I am grudged to admit though, that she was very commanding, almost like a queen in her whole demeanor, regal and noble.

"You are one of Aslan's Blessed Ones are you not?" he asked. She narrowed her eyes and he spoke again, "Rainstone said something..."

At the mention of this she paled, spun around and was gone. We dashed out of the alleyway, only to see she had disappeared down Charring Cross road.

* * *

Lucy

As soon as I heard the name I was gone. It was all I needed to confirm my suspicions.


	2. Any Means Necessary

**Disclaimer: Anything recognisable belongs to either J.K. Rowling or C.S. Lewis**

* * *

_As soon as I heard the name I was gone. It was all I needed to confirm my suspicions._

* * *

**2 Any Means Necessary**

Lucy

I ran. I knew, I just knew that this was going to change everything. My whole world was falling back into place after being torn apart and left in pieces. I had to get away from here but I couldn't go home. Not home, they'd find me there; the old man will probably go to the house later to find me and my siblings and they mustn't be there when he goes, they mustn't find out about this from him. He knew something though and I need to find out about it.

I hid myself from them by cutting off my magic completely. I felt cold, empty without it flowing through me but I knew this was the only way to keep myself hidden. I walked to the nearest telephone booth and dialed the phone number for home hoping that one of my siblings was near by. I was in luck it was Peter picked up the phone. He sounded tired, not at all like the High King.

"Pevensie residence"

"Peter, come. Bring the others, use any means necessary."

"Lu? What…?"

I hung up. I knew he was worried. 'Any means necessary' was only ever used when there was an emergency and it was bound to make him come faster than he otherwise would. It had only ever been used twice before.

_I heard the leaves rustle though there was no wind and I heard a voice, an urgent, frantic voice, speak to me out of the trees. __"Lucy! Find me! Use any means necessary!"__ It was Sue. I acted without thought. It had become automatic, almost instinctual over the years and I could be wherever any of them were if they called within a matter of minutes. _

_When I arrived, she was hiding behind the corner of a building, trying to go unnoticed by a group of men in the street. She was on her way home from a friend's house and was walking to the station. She was to catch the train to the station in Finchley where Edmund would meet her and bring her home. She had obviously been running and was uncharacteristically disheveled. She was panicking and unable to do anything in the state she was in so had hidden and called for help._

_Most people might think that the best decision would be to call Peter or Edmund but Pete would get angry and it would ultimately turn into a fight and Ed would tell them to leave me alone or else and the or else would end up in a fight. I was confident that the other men would probably be thoroughly beaten but my brothers would probably be in bad shape as well. That left me. I could fight almost as well as either of them and knew how to do so without getting myself hurt. Susan couldn't fight as well as us but was still very good though she stood no chance against a group of drunk men. _

_I laid my hand gently on her shoulder and spoke the words so often used at home._

_"Sister, I heed your summons and have come."_

_She relaxed and turned to me. _

_"For that I am grateful. Shall we, sister?" She had fixed her appearance and looked as calm as if she was taking a stroll through the park. I nodded and we stepped around the corner. _

_We started walking toward the station, past the group of men. One of them saw us, turned and spoke. "What is a pretty little thing like you doing walking around at night, hmm?" he was talking to Susan. "Want some company for the evening? We'd be happy to help you with that." _

_His friend spoke up. "You brought another, how kind of you. One is awfully few among five of us." _

_They were looking at me now and I was disgusted by their behavior. No respectable man in his right mind would even think of speaking to a lady like that. I decided it was time to go. _

_"We were on our way home. Now if you don't mind we must be leaving."_

_"Aww, don't be like that sugar. Stay and have some fun, loosen up a bit. "They had surrounded us. I glanced at Susan and saw that her expression mirrored mine, regal and proud, disapproving, stern and unimpressed. She looked like someone not to be messed with. She caught my glance and I saw she didn't want to hurt them if it could be helped but would resort to other ways if it should come to that._

_"You are indeed, as your name suggests, gentle, my sister, but put aside your compassion as the time for such is gone and what is said cannot be taken back." _

_"Shall we leave, Sister mine?"_

_"Indeed we shall but I fear we may have to resort to our Narnian ways."_

_She nodded, "That may be Valiant one, let us go."_

_In one, fluid movement we stepped forward grabbed one man's arms and depositing him neatly on the floor stepped over him, turned and ducked. We finished the rest of them off in much the same way, sometimes playing them off each other, getting them to hit one another or hitting exposed pressure points which rendered unable to move and sometimes freezing them in place on the floor with accidental magic. _

_In the end we stepped away without so much as a hair out of place and not a scratch on us._

I turned and walked briskly down the road. I needed somewhere outdoors and safe, with no people around. People and us in a discussion just cause trouble.

I decided to go to the woods just outside the town the professor lived in. There was a Narnian feel to them and sometimes it seemed as if the trees were whispering amongst themselves and the animals wanted to speak to us but carried on with what the were doing. It was almost as if they didn't want to interrupt our conversations or were unsure of whether to talk to us or not.

If I think about it now, I suppose that could have been the case. Maybe they weren't sure who we were and wouldn't chance talking to us in case we were unfamiliar with talking animals. Whatever it might be, the forest was safe and there was a spot we visited often when staying with the professor.

I walked into the nearest park and found a spot where there were lots of trees. I put my hands on their trunks and closed my eyes imagining the place where I wanted to be then released the magic that I had shut off and sighed in relief as it washed over me and I felt myself being taken away.

* * *

Dumbledore

I kept my senses alert I wanted to see if I could find the girl again, though I doubted she would be careless enough to lave any trace of where she was. I was right; she had cut off her magic completely and I couldn't find her. Quite suddenly I felt a shockwave ripple through the air and the trees stirred. She had just used a form of magic entirely unknown to me. It was almost as if the magic were part of the earth itself.

I found the place the magic was performed. It was a clump of trees at the far end of the park from where I was standing. The magic performed was travelling magic, like apparition magic so I knew she was gone and the magic was fading fast, it would be completely gone in a matter of seconds and I would be unable to trace it. As I watched I saw a group of children walk past me toward the trees. When they reached them they clasped hands and stood in square, leaving space for one more person. The two eldest placed their free hands on the tree trunks that were emitting the most magic earlier, closed their eyes and disappeared.

They were probably her siblings and they were tracing her magic, following her to wherever she had gone. There was no point in visiting them today, they probably wouldn't be home for a while.

* * *

**If you have any ideas for me don't be shy about reviewing or PMing me. I sometimes run out of ideas and anything that might give me some will be greatly appreciated.**

**Caity***


	3. Conversations

3 Conversations

_They placed each of their hands on a tree trunk, closed their eyes and disappeared. _

_They were probably her siblings and they were tracing her magic, following her to wherever she had gone. There was no point in visiting them today; they probably wouldn't be home for a while. _

I arrived at the woods and started making myself comfortable. I fetched my wooden stool from the bushes where I kept it and steadied it on the rough ground before doing the same with the three others'.

The stools were placed in a diamond in the shade on the far side of the clearing and were only used for formal meetings or when we had something serious to discuss. (The last time they were used was with the most recent 'any means necessary'; when Eustace, Edmund and I arrived back from Narnia and our voyage on the Dawn Treader) Otherwise we would sit on the grass in the sun, under the trees in the shade or on the rocks by the stream, sometimes with our feet in the water.

The forest was particularly unsettled today the trees were rustling though there was no wind and I could hear animals hurrying across the forest floor. I closed my eyes and listened it almost felt as if I was back home. The trees spoke to each other and the beasts went about their daily business scurrying along well worn paths and roads, Naiads and Dryads singing as they go along and Centaurs galloping in the far reaches of the woods, calling to each other as they galloped along, their hooves making the ground vibrate slightly.

My eyes snapped open. It all seems so real sitting out here. Riders in the forest are centaurs and dumb beasts become intelligent. The trees and streams sing to each other and magic is in the air. Then, all at once, it fades and I'm left in this cruel, harsh world longing for my home full of light, magic, and laughter.

The others chose this moment to arrive and Susan immediately rushed to my side checking me over to see that I was all right and no part of me was hurt. I assured her and the others that I was all right and told them to suppress their magic but to keep alert.

"Sister, what is the emergency that you have called us away from our duties for? You are uninjured and do not appear to be in any immediate danger."

"Peter," Susan chided, "An emergency does not always mean danger. The last was that Narnia was again in need of aid, and, though you and I were unable to go, Lucy, Edmund and Eustace were called. Perhaps someone was called again."

I smiled at Susan's assessment of the situation and was about to speak when Ed beat me to it.

"Gentle Sister, that is all well and good but surely I alone was not the only one who was aware of the Old Man in the park watching us. He appears similar to Dr. Cornelius or The Professor, do you not think so?"

I spoke up; "He is the very reason I summoned you. I was walking in London and I sensed Magic. It drew me toward an alleyway and a few seconds later some people appeared. (It was similar to the dryads' form of transport in Narnia.) They seemed to be a family and were dressed in robes, not dissimilar to the style one might wear back home. They also used magic and had a considerable level of power compared to normal humans though not so high that they would give us any trouble. About the same that is normal for Narnian healers and spell-casters to have."

Peter interrupted, "The Old Man, where does he fit in to all of this?"

"Let me finish, brother and I shall tell you. There was a man with unruly black hair and a woman with hazel eyes and red hair who were very obviously the parents of a boy with messy black hair and hazel eyes. There was also a young woman with long brown hair with a boy with blue-grey eyes and black hair who was probably her nephew. They seemed to be close friends of the family. The man sent a message to the Old Man and he came a few seconds later. He has more power than the average spell-caster and, as you said, was not very different to Dr. Cornelius or The Professor. He-he mentioned Aslan."

There was dead silence.

"How does he know?" Susan asked softly.

"He mentioned something else. He mentioned the name Rainstone."

The effect of this name was instantaneous. Edmund and Peter stood up quickly, Peter started pacing, Edmund and Susan went white and were as still as a pillar of stone. Finally Edmund spoke, "Lu what exactly did he say? Tell me everything as precisely as it was."

I rolled my eyes "You do not have to explain it to me as if I'm a child brother. The first thing he said was to the two boys. His words were 'James, Sirius, I see you've met your year-mate, Lucy Pevensie'. I then told him to explain and what he said was 'you are one of Aslan's Blessed Ones are you not? Rainstone said something...' then I left."

Edmund looked annoyed that I had not stayed so I quickly explained "Brother didn't _need_ to hear anymore before I judged it an emergency situation and called you and I didn't_ want_ to hear anymore because I would like to find out more about the situation and have you all with me next time something happens."

He seemed to accept the explanation and went back to thinking. A while later he spoke.

"Why don't we take the plan of action Lucy suggested and find out more. If any of our people are here it should be easy to find them as Narnians have a particular energy that should be easy for us to sense in this world. For now we shan't have to worry about the Old Man as I have modified his memory. He won't remember seeing any of us today unless he finds a healer or someone powerful enough to remove it, which, considering the power level our Royal Sister has said they have, I doubt."


End file.
